


Love Languages

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [22]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: A series of oneshots, Gen, but they follow the same idea train, they aren’t technically linear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The hermits have a lot of pent-up emotions, and need to learn how to express their love for their friends.





	1. Stress/Mumbo

Stress stumbled into Mumbo's base, landing on hands and knees. Her cries summoned Mumbo instantly as he ran out of the water elevator. Mumbo scooped her up without question, carrying her to his greenhouse bedroom. He settled her gently in his bed, where she curled up in a shivering ball.

"Are you alright hun?" Mumbo whispered gently, setting his hand on her arm.

She shook her head nearly imperceptibly.

"Take your time." Mumbo sat anxiously, watching Stress' small form shudder. He would help however he could, but he knew from experience it was better to wait first. After a few minutes, she sat up slowly.

Her eyes were dark- from mascara or lack of sleep, Mumbo couldn't tell. Tears stained her rosy cheeks as she stared up into Mumbo's concerned eyes.

"You understand, don't ya? How hard it is?"

Mumbo listened without interrupting.

"It's hard to be the happy one. It feels so good to smile when a friend is havin a bad day, and help em! But then ya go home, and nobody's there to cheer you up." She took a stuttering breath as new tears silently streamed down her face. "I know I moved to the tundra for a reason, but it's so cold an isolated, and I feel like nobody bothers to take the time to fly out an visit me..."

Mumbo waited until he was sure she was done. "I know how you feel, Stress. But you only need to ask if you need help, and your friends are always here for you."

"I- I know, but- but I help people without them askin, and I just want to feel like someone cares- cares enough to fink about me, without me askin for help."

"You're right. I've felt that way before-"

"But you aven't! You've got Grian, who is right there whether you need him or not! Iskall visits you a lot too, so you're never lonely!"

"That's not true. Before this season, Grian wasn't even here. Plus, they're people too- they can't be happy all the time either."

"But it's different! You guys have each other through thick and thin! But I've got no one. All of you- All of you are my friends, but nobody wants ta make a team wif me, nobody comes over ta hang out for no reason, nobody shares a base wif me, nobody-" Realization dawned on her face.

"Do you see it now?"

"Yeah..." She sighed, hiccuping. "Iskall..."

"Even though he hasn't asked about your mental health, he's looking out for you. He invited you to make a lab with him, and he leaves stuff in your castle all the time! He just shows love in a different way."

"Kinda- Kinda like a love language?"

"Yeah. You show and receive love through physical touch and serving others. Iskall shows love by committing time and giving gifts to people he cares about. You just haven't seen it because it's not your love language."

Stress nodded slowly, sniffling. "What about you, Mumbo?"

"Oh! Ah, I'm not sure... probably quality time and words of affirmation. I could sit and talk for hours."

"And that's why you're doin this right now, because you love me."

"Of course." Mumbo hugged Stress tightly, seeming to squeeze fresh tears out of her. She bawled for a long time, simply letting out all her pent-up emotions. She tried talking a couple times, but they came out as gibberish. Mumbo simply held her, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. Slowly, the loud sobs died out, and Stress silently cried herself to sleep, going limp in Mumbo's arms.

He laid her down in bed, pulling the covers over her softly. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before falling asleep on the floor next to her.


	2. Mumbo/Zed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed helps Mumbo sort out his thoughts a little better.

"Well good morning Mumbo!" Zed bounded over to Mumbo, beaming. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Why yes, I suppose it is!" Mumbo smiled sleepily.

Zed paused for a moment, then hopped closer. "Would you like a hug?"

Mumbo nearly said no, but changed his mind, nodding slowly. Zed scooped him up in a big hug, despite being nearly a head shorter than Mumbo.

"I hope you have a good day today," He murmured into Mumbo's suit jacket.

"...Thank you Zedaph."

"You're very important Mumbo. Everyone cares about your well-being. You deserve to take better care of yourself."

Mumbo felt the tears welling up in his eyes when two puzzle pieces clicked. "Words of affirmation..."

"Hmm?" Zed pulled back, keeping Mumbo's hand in his own.

"Well, without going into details, I was up late last night helping a friend. We talked about love languages, and I've been thinking about it all morning. It makes me realize I need to love my friends a little smarter."

"Well, what is it? Your love language?"

"Well certainly words of affirmation and quality time. But, the more I think about it, I also really appreciate physical touch."

"Huh! Well then, I think I'm definitely physical touch. Would you like to hang out today? It's too beautiful to stay cooped up in the base!"

"That sounds... perfect." Mumbo smiled. He squeezed Zed's hand, and the two strolled through town center, enjoying each other's company.


	3. Joe/Iskall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall learns how to appreciate other people.

_To the incredible Iskall!_

_@joehills_

"Awww!" Iskall tossed the sign aside, throwing the chest open. "Ah, it's a conduit! He must have remembered that I needed another one for the Lab extension!"

"Well, Joe's a service lova'!" Stress giggled as she skipped past.

"What? What does that mean?" Iskall jogged after her, confused.

"Ya know, everyhermit's been talkin bout love languages lately! I just thought, Joe seems like he loves with service! And words, obviously," She called over her shoulder as she rifled through a shulker box.

"Really? How did I miss this trend?" Iskall held the gifted conduit with more reverence. "What are the different love languages?"

"So, there's service, words of affirmation, quality time, physical touch, and gifts! I love physical affection, but it can change with time."

"Huh. I dunno man, I just love my friends. It's fun to hang out with them and chat!" Iskall shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"Ya just gotta look at it from anotha angle! If ya like hangin our wif ya friends, ya like quality time! Probably words of affirmation, too, just like Joe."

"You think so?"

"I do, but you don't have ta agree. It's just a fun lil somethin ta fink about," She shrugged, shutting the box. "I gotta go, but you should do somethin nice fer Joe." She winked and flew down the tunnel to her base.

"Hmm... Words, time, gifts... Joe would be words. Should I write him a book or something?"

—

_Dearest Joe,_

_Thanks for your gift, 'tis very nice. If you're available, I'd love to treat you to a night on the towne. Send me your response via parrot at your earliest convenience._

_-Iskall Eighty-Five_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iskall and Joe have more in common than they realize.


	4. Xisuma/Evil X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil X hates talking about his emotions, and refuses to admit he’s learning.

Four sharp raps on the door told Evil Xisuma who it was instantly. "Nobody's home, leave me alone!"

"I've got cookies, I know you were running short!"

Exy rolled his eyes. "Fine." He opened the door a crack, scowling at X's beaming face. "Gimme the cookies."

"How are you doing?" X blissfully ignored his hostility, shoving his way inside. "Wow, you've really decorated in here!"

"It was mostly Npg's idea. He picked out the clock; said it reminded him of home."

"That's lovely! I'm glad you two are getting on well. Where should I put the cookies?"

"I'll take them. Npg can sniff those things out like a hound, and then I never get any." Ex snatched the cookies, looking them over fondly.

"You're welcome," X chuckled.

"Thanks. How did you know I was out?"

"Well, last time I stopped by I noticed you only had three left-"

"-which Npg ate."

"Yes. So I knew you'd appreciate if I brought more!"

"Don't put words in my mouth, but yes."

"We've been brothers your whole life, I know how to be a good brother!" X laughed and hugged Ex, before Ex quickly shoved him off.

"No touching, you should know that."

"I know, but I like hugs! You like gifts better. Hence the cookies!" X grinned, pleased.

"Oh, not you too..." Exy rolled his eyes. "This 'love language' thing is stupid."

"Aw, cmon, it's fun! Stop taking things so seriously!"

"HELLO XISUMA" Npg announced his presence as he jerkily floated down the stairs.

"Hi Npg! How are you?"

"I CANNOT FEEL BUT I SMELL COOKIES"

Ex growled and hugged the cookies protectively. "Don't you dare, robo-butt."

"At least share a few okay? Now, I gotta go help Stress, apparently she's having issues at Hermitville." X shrugged. "When can I visit again?"

"You don't have to visit."

"But I'm going to. When are you available? I wanna take you to the mall."

"....I'm visiting my cave next week, but I'll be back after that." Ex revealed begrudgingly.

"Perfect!" X beamed. "See you then!"

Exy shut the door behind him, sliding to the floor with a sigh. "It's so hard to be around people."

"BUT YOU SPEND 73% OF YOUR TIME WITH ME" Npg sat stiffly next to him.

Ex shrugged. "It's different. I usually like hanging out with people. Just not X. He gets inside my head."

"I WAS NOT AWARE HE HAD THAT FUNCTIONALITY"

Ex laughed. "No, not literally. He just knows me too well... It's whatever."

They sat in silence for a while, but slowly, Npg drifted closer and closer, until he was nearly in Exy's lap. Ex shoved him away, but Npg drifted right back. "What is it now?"

Npg's blank expression said everything.

"Fine. Just one cookie. For now."


	5. Cleo/Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo and Doc share a quiet moment.

Rain pounded down on Cleo, chilling her bones and making her clothes cling to her body. She shivered, but continued work on her kraken.

A bolt of thunder struck the ocean, singeing the air and making her face tingle. Soon after, Doc streaked across the sky, wielding his trident confidently. Cleo waved, catching his attention.

"Well hello! What are you doing in this weather?" Doc laughed as he landed on the head.

"Just getting some tedious work done, that's all!" She displayed her shulker boxes of concrete wearily.

Doc simply stared for a moment, then stretched out his hand.

"What are you...?"

"Come on." Doc waved his hand, beckoning Cleo to take it. Confused, she took it, which sent a small smile creeping up Doc's face.

He dove off the creature's head, dragging Cleo along with a squeak. Luckily, she activated her elytra in time, and the pair skimmed over the choppy waves. There was little visibility in the rain, and her shivering was uncontrollable now. Doc dived towards the shore, ducking quickly into the Stax-4-Stax Tavern.

"You need to get out of the storm or you'll catch a cold," Doc stated as he shook the water off his elytra.

Cleo followed suit, and they set their wings by the door to dry. "Thanks for your concern Doc, but I can't let this storm stop me- I've got a lot to get done, and-"

Doc interrupted her, throwing a blanket on her head. "Come sit by the fire, you're soaked."

Cleo went quiet, shuffling over to the fireplace.

"Alright, you stay warm tonight, I'll see you around." Doc began to head for the door, but Cleo grabbed his arm. Doc was one of the stronger hermits, but Cleo could fight him any day of the week.

"Stay with me. You need to stay warm too."

Doc blinked, but slowly returned to the fire. They sat in silence for a while- Cleo was bad at telling time. She was often lost in her thoughts, like she was right now.

What was up with Doc? He usually enjoyed flying around in storms like these, but he seemed perfectly happy to sit with her. Happy being relative of course, the German didn't show emotion on his face very often.

"This is nice," he spoke softly.

"Yeah... I forget to slow down sometimes..." she smiled wistfully. Doc simply nodded knowingly.

Hours later, the storm gave way, revealing twilight shining through the barrier of clouds. The pair of hermits, now mostly dry, quietly nodded in parting, and flew their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not strictly about love languages, but I figured Doc and Cleo would quietly enjoy each other’s company.


	6. Ren/Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Grian bond.

"Hello!" Ren's voice echoed down the tower, bouncing off the concrete walls.

"Ello ello!" Grian's voice was muffled. "Please help me!"

Ren's elytra fluttered as they caught the breeze. He landed gently on the bottom floor, where Grian was hips-deep in a chest, head hidden from sight.

"Well this is an interesting sight! Not that I'm complaining," Ren chuckled.

"I can't get enough momentum to push myself out!" Grian giggled, feet kicking.

Shaking his head, Ren got serious, assessing how to help. "Okay. I'm going to pull you out, ready?"

Grian made a muffled sound and stopped kicking. Ren grabbed Grian's waist, and tugged gently. Grian squeaked, but didn't budge.

"Okay, on three, I'll pull really hard, and you push off the bottom of the box. Three, two, one, go!" Ren yanked on Grian as hard as he could, and the two flew backwards, slamming against the wall and sliding to the floor. "Yay!" Ren laughed.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, man!" Grian laughed with a sigh. He relaxed, fitting his head in the crook of Ren's neck.

"Yeah, well, my butt hurts, so you're welcome." Ren smiled. He wrapped his arms around Grian's torso, lacing his fingers between Grian's.

They laid that way for a long time. Grian fell asleep at some point, making small noises in his sleep.

"You traitor!" Iskall's voice made Ren jump. He quickly made sure Grian was still asleep, then turned to Iskall with a sheepish grin.

"He was stuck, so I helped him! And then, ya know, a dog's gotta get his sleep!"

"Yeah, it sure looks like you did," Iskall chuckled. "You're a real lover, Ren."

Ren giggled. "Yeah, yeah. You know about that love language thing that's going around, right?"

Iskall lit up. "Actually, I was just talking to Stress about that! She taught me there are five different kinds- I guess you already know about it, huh? Mister love master?" Iskall shook his head with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm definitely physical touch- obviously." Ren smiled as he ran his finger's through Grian's hair. This woke him up gently, and he yawned quietly. "Good morning."

"Morning Ren," Grian smiled sleepily. "Oh, and hello Iskall."

"Morning, sleeping beauty. I'll leave you two to it. Just be sure you're at my base by sunset for our project, Ren." Iskall waved and took off.

"How long was I asleep?" Grian rubbed his eye.

"A couple hours, I think. I fell asleep too." Ren's deep voice rumbled in Grian's skull, making him smile.

"Huh. This was nice."

"Yeah... Iskall doesn't like to do stuff like this with me." Ren shrugged.

"Well then, we need to do this more often. Not the 'getting stuck in a chest' part, though." Grian laughed.

"That sounds delightful."

They sat for a long time, talking about peaceful and simple things. Finally, the sun set, forcing Ren to reluctantly fly off, with their next 'date' night planned for next Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> There is always someone who cares about you, whether you can see it or not 💕


End file.
